Sandman
by MidnightBlueVampire
Summary: Souji Seta has moved back to Tokyo, taking Naoto with him. And as fate would have it, he became a leader of a yakuza group through an accident. One day, he dreamed of a meeting with Thanatos, who bring bad news. some adult stuff  non graphic
1. Chapter 1

**Sandman**

This is a Persona 4 fanfiction with some connection to Persona 3. Credits to Atlus, and yadayadayada.

This is not mine. And It is set 2 years after what happens in Persona 4.

Critics and comments, please and thank you!

* * *

><p>He is the first god among many.<p>

The lover who slaught his beloved by mistake, bid his way to Hell only to condemn her with the same rejection.

He is the king of a fallen world. Cursed to be alone for aeons to come. Izanagi No Ookami.

But today he slept, for the first time in a thousand years. And he dreamed of his "other". No, or is his "other" dreaming about him? Still, he could not help but feel overjoyed at the feeling of their hearts touching.

"W-where am I?"

The voice came from within him. It is his "other". The man called Souji Seta.

"Souji?" he spoke. "What makes you come here?"

"I don't know. I was sleeping with Naoto, and then...I am here. Wasn't it you who called for me?"

"No."

"I saw a violet butterfly after I woke up. Do you...have anything to do with it?"

Izanagi frowned. His realm is his own. No foreign material may enter no matter how minuscule without him knowing. Except if the intruder is a god. A major god.

"Understood. Can you lead me to it? This violet butterfly?"

Izanagi leapt and flew towards the direction Souji pointed to. He did not like it. Different pantheons should not encroach upon others without warning. And he felt it now. A realm different from his was entering his domain.

After a while, he landed on top of cold grey floor. The design was foreign.

"The Greek Pantheon."

A giant gate riddled with chains. No, it would be foolish to call such a thing a gate. It was a seal. A seal to bar the thing behind that huge monstrosity from coming into the world of humans. And in the middle of it, a young boy sleeps a dreamless sleep. A handsome young boy with blue hair.

"Excuse me! Where is this?"

His voice traveled kilometers, but there was no answer. The boy was silent. But then he heard something. The creaking of an old clock, the ticking of a clockwork.

Then he saw a figure, sleeping on a chair of white harp, moving and grating like someone not familiar to her body.

"Intruder detected. Proceeding with elimination."

It was an otherwordly beautiful girl, her eyes cold and dents on her steely flesh adding to that odd charm. Her arm was extended.

"!"

RATATATATATA!

A slew of high speed bullets tore the air. Souji managed to evade at the last second.

"An enemy?" Souji drew his blade. But then a voice called out. Deep and sorrowful like the dream of monarchs.

"Stay your weapon, child of machinery, Aigis. The day has not come."

The marionette returned to her sleep and all signs of life lost. "Poor child, a love so pure and yet..."

The voice came from a demonic form that descended down from the top of the gate. His body was violet and his wings were coffins of Saints. There was no face but a mask of vanity.

"My name is Thanatos. Welcome to the Land Between, Izanagi No Ookami and his "other"."

"This place..." Souji began. "What is this place?"

"This is the first and last seal that protects the world from Erebus. The bane of humans. Right now, my "other" is acting as the lock."

"Your "other"?"

"Yes. I am one of the 185 Personas that serves as his many aspects. Just like you, Visitor of the Violet Room. But I am his closest and his farthest, therefore allowing me to speak to you now. My "other" is currently asleep. His consciousness forfeits to the Erebus."

"I see. So why is it that I am here? You want me to help you save him?"

"No. It is to warn you. A seal is nothing but a prevention measure. It is not an end."

"We belong to different Pantheon. But I see that this is not something we can ignore."

"Izanagi?" Souji called.

"Sleep now, child. Your role ends now."

When Souji woke up, he saw his familiar room. Draped in tiger skin and fur blanket. His beloved katana rested beside his bed and his wonderful, naked lover slept crooning her legs on his body.

"Naoto..."

Gently he removed her legs from his and kissed her forehead. A faint smile appeared on Naoto's face, and he was glad.

But it did not last long. Souji opened the curtain and bared his naked body to the moon. His face no longer a boy's but of a Yakuza Leader.

He grabbed his cellphone and dialed a number. A number he never thought he'd dial again. He did a deal with her once, and he did not like it much.

"...do you know what time this is...?" A feminine voice tickled his ears. It has a bedroom quality to it.

"This is Souji Seta."

"If it is not important, I'll execute you."

"Do you know someone with the persona...Thanatos?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sandman**

this is not mine, a fanfiction of persona 4. credit to Atlus.

Yes, I make it a bit disturbing. See if anyone likes it.

Comments if you please.

* * *

><p>The girl sleeps quietly on her desk. The warm sunlight caressed her porcelain cheek with love. Ken Amada, now a freshman, watched her sleep like watching something more beautiful than life.<p>

After Tartarus is gone, she fell into a comatose state and missed a whole year. Not once did Ken missed visiting her, nor did Shinjiro. The two of them were the closest to her. And they love her more than anyone can imagine. So when she woke up, the first she saw was the two of them.

Many girls fell for her boyish charm and his kindness. But the answer is always no. Because there was only one that could make her heart beat. Even if he would have to share her with Shinjiro, who now work as a cooking teacher and her personal chef. They made a pact that every other day she will sleep in their room where they will kiss, touch, lick, nip, and moan.

A lot of the girls said that he is sick. That she does not fit him. However, he knew that he was sick. Sickly in love with her.

"Ahh, if only I can lock you up and own every part of you."

All of a sudden, her cell phone rang. Ken picked it up.

"Hello?"

"...Ken? Isn't this -? No. It doesn't matter what you two lovebirds do..." the voice was stern and awe inspiring. Kirijou Mitsuru's voice began once again. "There is someone who I'd like Minako to meet. He knows about personas."

"Huh? I thought everything is over?"

"Apparently not. Can you head to the Duck Burger? He will be waiting for her there."

When the call disconnected, Minako Arisato rubbed her eyes and groggily tried to focus her eyes. "...Ken?"

"Afternoon, Minako," He landed a kiss on her and bit slightly on her upper lip. "Are you hungry? Let's go to Duck Burger. Mitsuru wants you to meet someone."

In the Land Between, the god who had destroyed his parent sat upon the gate that shackled his "other". The pitiful god who was forced to claim his dominion over the barren gate where the only company is the faithful robot. He did not complain. It was his fate. The three grey ladies said so. So he follows.

As he watched the child of machine slumbered, he was reminded of the old days. Of when he was a beautiful man living in the Underworld. Of the smell of blood and gore. Of the sweet nectars drawn from the blood of sinners. And finally, of his blood brother, Hypnos. He and Hypnos were once one, and their love towards each other were full by the blessing of Eros. But he killed him too, along with Takaya.

Then suddenly Thanatos awoke, his mask moving as if laughing in joy. His right hand outstretched as if trying to grab a treasure that was beyond his reach. Into the sky enveloped in darkness. A single ray of hope.

The stone gate rumbled and shook as he move. Aigis opened her eyes and watched as the darkness around her became filled with red eyes.

"Ahahaha! It comes! Yes! It comes! Aigis! O child of steel! The girl has moved! That fake existence the gods created! Awaken! Awaken and protect your master!"

Countless shadows appeared from the darkness beyond. Red lifeless eyes gazed at the blue haired boy. Aigis stretched her arm into the pile of weapons behind her and pulled out a large vulcan. She unleashed a flurry of bullets, making holes in the Shadows' forms.

"Thanatos. Son of Nyx. Fulfill your promise to me!" Aigis shouted to the form that watched the fight like a hawk above her.

Thanatos leapt from the top of the gate and landed heavily against the stone floor, radiating primal joy. He drew his sword and blindly charged into the swarm of shadows, drawing blood with ecstasy. "I am the sword that tear and shred! I am the death that looms in wait!"

The persona let out a roar that shook the Land Between. It woke the reliefs of the gate, each glowing the same violet eyes as Thanatos. And each of them began to speak as they began to move, crumbling the clay that covered them, chanting:

Hear me, O Death, whose empire unconfin'd  
>extends to mortal tribes of ev'ry kind.<br>On thee, the portion of our time depends,  
>whose absence lengthens life, whose presence ends.<p>

Thanatos bit through the writhing arm of the Gigas, savouring the dripping black with enjoyment. And then he roared once again, raising his arms to the heavens like a vengeful god. Yea, for he is DEATH. For he is Thanatos.

"Thou art I! And I am thou! I! AM! THANATOS!"

At that point, the horde of Personas broke free.

* * *

><p>Please do voice your comment. I want to know if this kind of writing appeals to everyone.<p> 


End file.
